bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyd Ripley
Cyd RipleyThe writer's twitter is one of the two main protagonists in Best Friends Whenever. Cyd is Shelby Marcus's best friend, and the two girls live together in Shelby's house due to Cyd's parents leaving for Peru. Cyd and Shelby discover the power to time travel together by messing around with a science machine. Cyd is a tomboyish, gluttonous, rebellious, and aggressive young teen. She likes getting into trouble, and often gets Shelby and herself into tricky situations. Cyd is portrayed by Landry Bender. History Personality Cyd is a tomboy who is very sarcastic. She likes to eat a lot, and can be very lazy. Cyd is a big troublemaker, and often acts without thinking. Despite her tough and cool personality, Cyd can be very soft inside. Physical Appearance Cyd has straight dark brown hair with brown eyes. She would wear very stylish shoes and tops with the pants not being that big in the style of each outfit. Cyd's style is edgy which goes along with her personality. She would always wear a jacket with her outfit with a t-shirt being underneath. Sometimes Cyd would wear overalls. Her style is effortless but shows the tomboy vibe and her fun side. Relationships Shelby Marcus (Best Friend) Shelby and Cyd have known each other since kindergarten and have experienced many things on their way. Although the two girls are best friends and do everything together, they are exact opposites. After an experiment gone terribly wrong, the two girls use the power to time travel "whenever" they want. Barry Eisenberg (Close Friend) Barry and Cyd are close friends. Cyd doesn't enjoy learning about science, and tries to avoid Barry talking about it. However, she often come to him when she has problems. Naldo Montoya (Close Friend) Naldo and Cyd are close friends. Pets Diesel Diesel is Cyd's pet dog. Quotes Abilities *'Time Travelling' - Cyd and Shelby have a time travel power which makes them move to the past and future by touching each other in any way. This is a special power that no one has ever discovered. Trivia * She lives in Portland, Oregon. * Cyd's full name is Cydney Ripley, but she is called Cyd by everyone. * Cyd is a bit of a tomboy and a little bit of a troublemaker. * Cyd owns a dog named Diesel, who lives with her and Shelby. * Cyd is actually very soft inside, despite her tough personality. * Cyd is very messy. *The original casting call reveals her name was originally Ever; this would be a play on the word whenever, as Shelby's name was originally Gwen, thus creating G'wenever'. *She sometimes makes up words in anger. *She is bit of a glutton. *She is a bit of a slacker in school and can be quite rebellious. *She likes Spark Dynamo. *Cyd once mentioned that although she knew her family loved her, they were not very close. Because of this, it took her some time to get used to Shelby's family. *Cyd likes the band "Stench" where Naldo's father Renny plays as lead singer. *She has a poster called Zombozo. *She and Shelby are fans of actress and singer Liv Rooney and will come to her and Joey's rescue in the LIv & Maddie crossover, Haunt-A-Rooney. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Punk kids Category:Punks Category:Cyd Category:Cyd's Ownership Category:Landry Bender